


How to Live

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Gay, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Psychic Violence, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage - Freeform, club, dance, ereri, fucked, riren - Freeform, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone works at an underage strip club, inincluding Eren who's involved in his own little tragical sinful world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it goes. The violence isn't that bad but it's still a trigger. Also keep in mind that they're in their regular ages (Eren being 15 etc)

I was never fortunate. 

From the day I was born, to the day I began to sell my body for the luxeries of money. 

Who knows what my mom would say about me. Though her death was something that was impossible get over, I'm glad she's not here to see me now. to To see what path I've chose for myself. To see what filth I've become. 

Its unfortunate how people always brag about a bright side. About how everything that get better. About the light that shines so brightly at the bed of the horrendous tunnel. 

I extinguished that light for myself.

"Over here honey!" someone shouted, flailing an arm to signal me over. I trudged my way along the stage, avoiding the other people that were performing. There was a big crowd tonight or so it seemed. I didn't particularly feel fond of knowing anything about today and took some pills that Reiner offered, but it made things ridiculously hazy and confusing. 

I arrived to the man that called me. He was ugly, naturally. Most of these men were, which is why they end up in places like this, and look up to people like me. 

I offer a seductive smile as other begin to crowd around where he is, all looking at me with much smug written faces. I begin my little show for them, latching onto a pole nearby. Sliding and gliding up and down the smooth piece of metal seemed to have become a habit, my body already knowing what do to next without command. I was a slave to my sins.

I glance every so often to see the faces of those watching me. A dark lustful hunger welling up in all their faces, fascinated in the talents of a young boy like me. 

I could never bring myself tor recognize all of this as a bad or good thing. I was sterling enough to cause them pleasure, livelying whatever fetishes and fantasies they brought here. If I was good enough, some would request me privately, and there I used the best of my repulsing abilities to show them why I deserve their cash. So far into my sinful little world, it all didn't seem bad. 

"Hell yes" some of them would exclaim, usually only the beginner's or those that don't visit making most of the comments. The regulars just observe quietly, picking out their prey for the night. 

I hopped off the pole once they looked satisfied enough, crouching over the edge of the stage to receive my well-earned tips. Impulsive hands from all directions tuck bills of money onto wherever they could. Most if them went for my thong, casually giving me a rub or squeeze as their hands disappeared. Others went more less manageable places, like tucking them in my shoes or hoops of jewelry that I wear. This was the part I didn't really mind. 

I shot smiles and grins at all of them, silently thanking them for being disgusting pigs that were interested in me, though sometimes I questioned who the real pig was between me and them.

I was finished and began to leave to join up with another dancer but someone caught my arm.

Through my fuzzy vision, I saw some lights bounce off of a man's blonde hair, and a blue glare in the eyes he had plastered on me. He was in a suit, adorned by a cute little blue and green tie. A sugar daddy, definitely. 

I crouch back down to attend him, as he tapped at my jaw to open my mouth. He placed a neatly folded hundred dollar bill in it. I felt my eyes,glosten as I noticed it, reacting like a puppy who had just won a reward from it's master. The excitedness in me kept me from focusing on what he was trying to whisper in my ear, but I already knew what he wanted. 

I hopped off the stage, tugging at his expensive looking clothes and,lead him to a back room, my room. 

"Wait here" I purr, sittin him down on what you can call my couch.

Its natural to leave the customer to ponder with his perverted thoughts while you out away your,money and slip into something,more seductive. They like it when you slowly uncover your beautiful body from your attention-grabbing attire. Who was the real pig in this situation? 

I chose to wear something that my friend Berthold gave to me. It was a two piece, a thin buckle barely keeping the two pieces together. It was acessoriesed with a pair of over the knee tights, and a cute little thong with a ribbon at the front. I sprinkled black glitter in a few popular spots to dramatize my skin. I want to milk out as much money as I can. Who's the pig now? 

"Did you miss me?" I asked as I always do, entering the room and closing the door behind me. He was sitting comfortably where I left him. I could never bring myself to remember what I do from here on, only knowing that it involves grinding and sucking. I allow the pills to do their job, merely playing along as a puppet to my sins. 

I was positioned regularly on top of him, not to far into the process, but already bouncing slightly to start the hideous process. I moaned quietly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, attempting to feel a reaction from his member below. 

I'm not one to recognize mistakes, if anything, everything I do now is a mistake, but something wasn't right...

He stood up, pushing me off of him. I near my fell, but my legs manages to function before I could. Confusing, was he not satisfied? 

It was then that the first hit from his hand collided with my left cheek. A naturally born weak shit like myself fell over, the drugs were further involved with my mind now. 

I never noticed how dirty my floor was. Tons of dust bunnies resided under my couch along with an assortment of pills and pubic hairs. 

"Gross" I audibly mutter, my mind refusing to realize what just happened, but a kick to my back would change that. 

"Scum" he said while I gasped out loud in pain. He was so big, it wasn't even worth trying to figure out a way to fight back. He was my customer, after all. 

"Its shit like you that convinced Arm in to join in on thus bandwagon of disgracefulness." 

Armin? My Armin? My friend Arm in, he was a really shy but sweet kid. He started working here a few weeks ago, and has gotten quite good at it. But who's this man to him?

Another brutal kick hit my side, snapping me,out of my pondering. My ribs felt as,if they had completely shattered inside of me. 

"You disgusting fucking kid" he muttered. I felt his eyes burn holes of hatred into my half-bare body. I can't make sense of anything, not why this man was hurting me, or why he mentioned Armin, or why I kept starring at the filth on the filth that decorated my the floor. 

"You're very interested in dirt," he spoke, crouching near my head, "does it remind you of yourself?" 

It does. Hell, it's probably even better than me. As much as it did interest me to lay quiet while the abuse would continue, my mind kept burning for an answer as to who this person was. 

"Who are you?" my voice croaked wearily.

"You don't need to fucking know" he hissed, and Kay another punch on my face, he got my eye this time. Sharp pains elicited all over it. A painful swelling began to settle in wherever he had contact with. They screamed for attention as the blood began to clot and form nest bruises under my skin. 

"You disgraceful little shit. Consider ending your life before you decide to ruin other people's lives" He said in disgust. 

Another hit to my face. Another kick to my bottom. The pain settled in awfully quickly now, being aware of what was going on. His shoes added to the impacts. God knows how much they were worth, but now they were doing a pretty good job at fucking me up.

He dropped a dollar bill in front of my eyes, and spat on me before he turned to let himself out, leaving me to register everything that had just happened. 

The pain was too heavy to try and make sense of the events that just unfolded in my little room. My mind kept begging me to subscum unconsciousness until I woke up feeling better and with out the pills' blanket of haze over me. 

So I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Eren. Levi introduced next chapter, along with more inside on how Eren became who and how he is.


End file.
